Sweet
by arissachin
Summary: Ketika Sakura hamil, ia menjadi mimpi buruk bagi Uchiha Sasuke. Bagaimana jika Sakura yang hamil ngidam... Melihat Sasuke makan coklat! "Ayolaah Sasuke-kun... Demi aku?" - SasuSaku, for Winterblossom Headcannon Challange prompt 19! RnR.


"Sakura…"

Erangan terdengar keluar dari bibir Uchiha Sasuke. Ia memandangi wajah istrinya yang terlihat seolah-olah tidak bersalah itu. Oh jika seandainya situasinya berbeda mungkin ia akan menerkam wajah manis istrinya. Tapi, kali ini ia bahkan tidak memiliki niatan seperti itu sedikitpun.

"Ayolaaah Sasuke-_kun_," rajuk Sakura. Ia mengedip-ngedipkan kedua matanya. "Demi aku?"

Rasanya…

**Ia lebih memilih mati dibandingkan memakan makanan laknat itu.**

.

Prompt 19.

**S**we_e_t© arissachin (2012)

**Disclaimer Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

For Winterblossom Headcanon Challenge

_Warning : Fluff, Romance gagal, dan Canon._

.

.

Kediaman keluarga Uchiha itu terlihat begitu tenang. Uchiha Sakura dan Uchiha Sasuke tengah duduk berhadap-hadapan di ruangan tengahnya yang menghadap langsung ke _kaiyu-shiki_. Hanya suara gemericik air yang terdengar, kedua orang itu saling menatap satu sama lain.

"Kumohon?"

"Tidak, Sakura."

Dan suara tangisan –yang jelas terdengar begitu pura-pura, terdengar keluar dari bibir Uchiha Sakura. Istri dari Uchiha Sasuke itu lalu menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan yang bisa membuat orang manapun kasihan.

"Kau tidak sayang padaku ya? HUEEEEE, SASUKE-_KUN _JAHAAAT!" Sakura menggerak-gerakan kakinya manja. "KENAPA OOOH _KAMI-SAMA_ KAU MEMBUATKU MENIKAHI MANUSIA ES YANG SUPER DINGIN INI? KENAPAAAA!"

"Hn," Sasuke memutar iris matanya.

Dan drama rumahanpun dimulai.

Ingin tahu alasan mengapa pertengkaran ini di mulai? Baiklah, akan kuberi tahu. Itu karena, istri dari Uchiha Sasuke itu tengah mengandung 6 bulan, dan seperti orang-orang hamil normal lainnya. Uchiha Sakura menjadi sosok yang sangat manja, dan _moodswing_nya bertambah parah, belum lagi ia selalu ngidam hal yang aneh-aneh.

Bayangkan, minggu lalu bahkan Sasuke di paksa untuk memakai kostum ayam. Kostum super mengerikan berwarna kuning. Menurut Sakura, rambut Sasuke yang mirip pantat ayam membuatnya ingin melihat suaminya memakai kostum lucu –kata lucu itu membuat Sasuke mendengus. Beruntung hal itu di batalkan karena tiba-tiba keinginan Sakura berubah… Ia ingin makan ayam khas desa Suna. Dan akhirnya suaminya melakukan perjalanan ke Suna untuk membeli ayam itu.

Itu hanya salah satu contoh, selama 6 bulan ini entah sudah berapa kali Sakura membuatnya melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh, dan sangat tidak ke _Uchiha_an.

"Kau tidak menyayangiku ya? Hiks… Hiks…," cairan bening itu keluar dan merembes dari mata hijau Sakura. Suara isakan keluar dari bibir tipis Sakura. "Kenapa sih, Sasuke-_kun _tidak mau? Inikan hanya makanan manis… Bukannya racun… Hiks… Hiks…"

Ya Tuhan… Memang itu bukanlah racun, tapi bagi Uchiha Sasuke makanan manis sama saja dengan racun –atau malah lebih parah. Bertahun-tahun lamanya ia tidak pernah makan makanan manis, ia tidak pernah menyukainya. Makanan manis selalu membuat perutnya bermasalah, terakhir kali ia makan-makanan manis adalah ketika Sakura memberinya coklat _valentine _pada saat mereka masih _genin_. Sasuke yang gengsi waktu itu _bicara_nya sih membuang coklat bikinan Sakura.

**Padahal ia makan sampai habis**_**.**_

Dan selama seharian ia tidak berhenti bolak-balik toilet.

Dan sekarang…

–Ia harus menghabiskan dua dus permen gulali dari Ame.

Satu batang coklat bisa membuatnya bolak-balik toilet seharian. Bagaimana dengan dua dus permen gulali. Masa iya satu tahun ia bertapa di toilet sih!

Kenapa wanita hamil itu sering menyusahkan sih?

Cih, ia harus memikirkan cara agar Sakura lupa dengan keinginannya ini.

"Sakura…," Sasuke beranjak ke arah gadis itu. Ia duduk bersimpuh di hadapan Sakura. Ia menelungkupkan tangannya di pipi Sakura. Tangannya mengangkat wajah Sakura agar mengengadah menatapnya. "Kau meragukanku?"

"Bukan… Habisnya –"

"Apa aku mengeluh ketika kau menyuruhku memakan berdus-dus ramen, bahkan sampai aku berkali-kali masuk toilet?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak…," ujar Sakura pelan.

"Apa aku marah saat kau menyuruhku tidur di luar karena kau bilang anak kita sebal melihatku?"

"…" Sakura hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Lalu, apa aku marah ketika kau menyuruhku memasakan bubur tengah malam?"

"Tidak…" Sakura lalu terisak kembali. Ia lalu melemparkan tubuhnya ke dalam pelukan Sasuke. "HUEEEE, SASUKE-_KUN_ MAAFKAN AKU MERAGUKAN KASIH SAYANGMUUU HUAAAAAAAAAA!"

Dan tangisan kembali terdengar keluar dari bibir berwarna merah itu.

"Sudahlah," tangan kanan Sasuke bergerak ke arah punggung Sakura, ia lalu mengelus-elusnya pelan. "Berhenti menangis."

Butuh waktu cukup lama untuk menenangkan Sakura. Wanita hamil terkadang merepotkan, tapi bagi Uchiha Sasuke… Hanya Uchiha Sakura, wanita hamil yang **tidak terlalu** merepotkan.

Yes! Untung ia bisa membuat Sakura lupa.

Ia tidak bisa membayangkan dirinya menghabiskan permen gula itu sendirian.

"Tapi Sasuke-_kun_," Sakura mengusap air matanya, ia menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan _puppy-eyes_nya lagi.

Entah mengapa perasaan Sasuke jadi tidak enak…

"Hn?"

"Kalau menghabiskan dua dus permen gulalikan, Sasuke-_kun _tidak suka…" Sakura memainkan jemarinya –persis seperti si Hyuuga pemalu itu. "Kalau…

–**Coklat bagaimana?**"

Rupanya penderitaan si Uchiha bungsu itu belum berakhir.

.

.

_Sabar ya Sasuke_…

.

.

**OWARI**

.

.

.

OMAKE :

Pintu kayu itu di gedor beberapa kali oleh Uchiha Sakura. Wanita yang tengah mengandung 6 bulan itu memajukan bibirnya. Ia menatap sebal pintu kayu itu.

"SASUKE-_KUN_ MASA MAKAN COKLAT SAJA SAMPAI BERJAM-JAM SIH DI TOILET!" teriaknya. "PADAHALKAN CUMAN 5 DUS KOK!"

Ooooh Haruno Sakura, apakah kau tidak menyadari?

Saking cintanya –dan kehabisan akal untuk mengalihkan pemikiran Sakura, Sasuke pada Sakura ia bahkan rela bertapa di toilet karena perutnya yang tidak bisa di ajak kompromi. Tidakkah istrinya itu sadar penderitaan yang di lalui oleh Sasuke?

Beruntung kau Nyonya Uchiha.

Kalau bukan itu permintaanmu, mana mau Uchiha Sasuke bersedia memakan 5 dus coklat spesial rasa Karamel kiriman dari Naruto itu.

Hanya kau yang bisa membuatnya melakukan hal itu.

_Hanya Uchiha Sakura…_

.

**Ingatkan Sasuke untuk membunuh Naruto karena mengirimi istrinya makanan laknan itu. Hn.**

.

.

.

_BENER-BENER_ OWARI **SEKARANG** MAH.

.

.

Author Note's :

Jadi bagaimanaaa? Semoga puas yaa hohoho.

By the way! HAPPY 3TH YEAR ANNIVERSARY! #taburbunga. Hari ini saya 3 tahun loh ada di FFN! Silahkan cek list story saya yah, soalnya rata-rata saya update fanfic-fanfic saya ini hehehe.

Mohon review ^^

.

.

Salam

.

.

arissachin


End file.
